Electrical connectors are used in a number of environments to facilitate electrically connecting to one or more components. Electrical connectors may be used within a receptacle to facilitate electrical interconnect with a device designed to be received within the receptacle. In the event the connector is exposed within the receptacle and a person were to inadvertently touch the connector while the connector is being powered, the person could establish an undesirable electrical connection with the connector. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates configuring the connector to limit the likelihood that a person or device could inadvertently touch the connector in a manner that would likely establish an electrical connection.